Notebook computers (also called laptop computers) are lightweight personal computers, which are quickly gaining popularity. The popularity of the notebook computers has been increasing, in part, since their prices have been dropping steadily, while maintaining similar performance as their larger siblings (i.e., desktop computers or workstations).
One advantage of notebook computers is their ease of portability. Their portability, however, exposes the notebook computers to a variety of environments. For example, a notebook computer may be utilized in a controlled office environment in the morning and outside (in the hot summer sun) the same afternoon.
Power adapters generally consume more power than other individual components of the notebook computer. To operate the internal components of notebook computers, external power adapters may be utilized. Also, power adapters often become hot to the touch, especially when used in a non-controlled environment.